


Fucking in the bushes

by Vimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes
Summary: Shane's been pursuing you for a while now, and this is when you let him catch up to you.





	Fucking in the bushes

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new account and reposted this ficlet here to keep all my Jon Bernthal related fics in one place. Sorry for the inconvenience!

“Shit, darling, I’ve wanted this so long…”

His lips were rough now, pressing against your neck with hard kisses and he held your wrists tight above your head as if you had any intention of slipping free. As always when Shane was desperate he stammered a little, his eyelids fluttered, his voice came close to breaking. His curls tickled your cheek, he leaned out a little to look at you, nudged your chin up to search your eyes for doubt. The emotion in his face was almost frightening, he was trying to handle you with care but his eagerness made his touch rough and clumsy. 

Right now it didn’t matter if this was a terrible idea, if his words were true and you’d regret encouraging his obsession, because you could feel his thick, hard cock through his horribly high waisted pants pressing against your stomach and the thought of stopping now didn’t stand a chance.

You couldn’t find the words for a reply and instead pulled out of his grip and pulled your vest up over your head. Shane swallowed, took in the view for just one quiet moment before he slid two greedy hands up your sides to cup your breasts, kiss your collarbone and groan against your cheek when you moved on to unbuckle his belt. He stepped back, gently brushed your hands aside and made quick work of pulling his shirt off and zipping down his fly.   
That left you to try your best to get out of your jeans without falling face first into the grass, and you managed to pull both panties and one leg off entirely before Shane slipped a trembling hand up your thigh, with his forehead pressed to yours and his brown eyes wide open in wonder. His thumb grazed your clit and two fingers slipped effortlessly between the folds of your cunt and his grin was equal parts smug and amazed.   
  
“You coulda come to me a lot sooner, you know,” he breathed and all you could manage in response was a soft gasp as your wetness trickled slowly down to his knuckles.   
“You’re just so full of yourself… I didn’t wanna encourage it.”  
“When have I ever been full of myself?”  
Shane laughed. Talk would be useless so action would have to do and even if you might want to hide it even from yourself, the truth was that you were just as eager by now as he was.   
You pressed your hand against his erection and every glance you’d stolen and every dirty thought you’d repressed came back with a vengeance, nearly winding you. So thick… you could picture it inside you already and the promise of it made your cunt clench, as hungry as a whirlpool, desperate and wet. You managed to slip your hand past his fly to grab him and try to get him free with trembling, clumsy fingers. Shane was hard almost beyond belief and if you hadn’t remembered how bossy and patronising he could be at times you might have felt bad for him. But when he sighed in relief and you looked up to find him still grinning, raising his eyebrows as if he expected you to shower him with incredulous compliments that sympathy died in its cradle.   
So he was almost gifted enough to warrant his top dog attitude and ridiculous man spread, and you were eager and panting enough for him to know you had been picturing it. Didn’t mean you had to give him everything he wanted.  
  
 “Don’t act like you’re not impressed,” he grunted, self satisfied and at least five percent serious as you finally managed to pull his cock free and he chuckled again when you shot him a murderous look.  
“I can still leave, you know.”

To test that, Shane slipped two fingers inside you, curled them towards himself and you whined. Your legs didn’t seem to be doing their job.   
Screw him, and screw what he or anyone else would think.   
With two shaking hands you pulled his head down towards you and kissed him, deeply, breathlessly and without finesse. He was up against you again almost immediately, grinding his dick against your hip bone and moaning into your mouth.   
Rough, dry hands scrambled over your skin, trying to angle you, lift you up against the tree in some way that wouldn’t hurt but the bark scraped your shoulder blades and your yelp of pain stopped him in his tracks. He stepped out, wiped his brow and looked around wild eyed for an alternative. There was nothing out here but trees and dirt, and in the end he just gently pulled one leg out from under you and lowered you bodily down to the ground, with him following immediately on top of you.

It was a little awkward but you managed to get your legs free long enough to spread them for him, reached down, took his cock in your hand and slipped it inside you before he had a chance to say anything that might tempt a change of heart. Shane groaned, shut his beautiful eyes tight and let his weight bring him down deep into you, achingly slowly until his hip bones pressed against your thighs.

There was so much you wanted to say and do to him in that moment. He filled you so perfectly, straining against your slick walls, and looked so gorgeous above you that the bickering, the danger, everything dark that had brought bitterness into this unlikely not-quite-friendship seemed to melt away.   
But there weren’t enough words and the most your weak limbs could manage was to wrap around him and force him to stay here inside of you. Shane pulled out as far as you’d allow him and pushed back in, deep and hard, making you squeal. He put his weight on one elbow and roamed your body with his other hand, twisting your nipple between his fingers, pulling your hips down to meet his thrusts, came up to slide his palm across your throat and move your head so his lips could find yours.   
You tried to hold on and move against him but your hands scrambling over the grass found no purchase. It didn’t matter, the dirt rubbing into your skin didn’t matter, the twigs leaving scrapes and bruises along your back didn’t matter if it meant being fucked like this and at his mercy.   
And his voice by your ear… gruff, pained with desire, heavy with the words he couldn’t or wouldn’t say.   
“Darling,” he sighed and at least for right now you knew he was sincere. “So fucking beautiful, I wanted to have you like this since the first time I saw you…”

“Yeah,” you whined. “You… you should have fucked me sooner, Shane…”

Perhaps you shouldn’t have been so quick to shoot down his attempts to keep things light. His cocky, self assured playboy way of “flirting” was bad enough, but there were times you caught him looking at you with such desperate sincerity that you almost wished you could still believe he was joking. His eyes would widen like he couldn’t take enough of you in, his hands would flex as if he had to fight to control what they reached for, his jaw would tense and he’d swallow to force the heat back down into his stomach. The only difference now was that he didn’t even try to conceal it.

“That’s right, sweetheart…” you could hear him swallow, struggling to keep what little cool he still had, and there was no humour left in those black eyes when he kissed you next. All you could see on his face was deep, dangerous hunger. “Say my name, I wanna hear you say it…”

When you licked your lips and tried to catch your breath you tasted the salt of his sweat on them.   
Who were you trying to kid? Every time he pushed back in your eyes rolled back in your head, shivers spread out from every inch of your skin that he kissed.   
What did it matter if Shane was bad, if he’d earned the dark looks from the rest of the party, if Dale’s vague warnings had substance?   
If he wouldn’t let you go now that he had had you once, would that really be so terrible?  
A whimper from you made him shudder and curse and he gripped your face with one broad hand to kiss you, comfort you but he couldn’t know the reason. You’d pictured yourself like this, pinned beneath him in his tent, in camp mere feet from the rest of them, every night he wanted you, with his hand over your mouth, shushing you, coming inside of you and holding you in his arms while you fell asleep beside him. However long the two of you still had, you could spend it with him and it was both a terrifying and a wonderful thought.   
So what if he’d be overprotective, bossy, jealously guarding you? Of all the monsters you’d met that had wanted to eat you alive, he was the only one who could make you enjoy it.

“Shane, Shane, please…” you whined and by your ear he responded with a broken moan and a rushed inbreath.   
“I’m here, girl,” he growled, dug his fingertips into your shoulders, leaned in closer. “I’m here, no one else is gonna touch you.”   
Threat or promise, it made no difference. You pulled your knees up give him space, he rolled his hips to fuck you deeper, his stomach ground against your clit and together with his heart beating against your chest it was almost too much to contain. So you pressed your lips to his shoulder, bared your teeth and used his flesh to muffle your cries.  
  
That seemed to do it. The pain made him grunt and it must have taken him by surprise because he forced himself in deep one last time and before you had a chance to realise what was about to happen, you heard your name on his lips and felt his cock twitch and pulse inside you.   
“Shane!” you smacked him on the shoulder blade and he instantly pulled out. Too late - the cum trickled out of you the moment he withdrew and the last few drops landed on your already sticky thighs.  
“Fuck,” he panted. He rolled onto the grass by your side and flung his arm over his face, tried to recover and looked sheepishly over at you to get a sense of the damage. When the slap he’d expected didn’t come, he let his gaze trail down your form and grinned. “Damn, that looks good.”  
“Yeah, well.” You snatched his shirt off the ground and unceremoniously used it to mop up the worst of the mess he’d made. “Don’t get used to it because you’re not doing that again.”  
Shane sat up and tried to look sincere.   
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You got me there faster than I expected.”   
It was hard to stay mad at him when he smiled like that, looked at you like that and when you still ached to feel his touch on you. And he knew it, too – he stroked your cheek with his thumb, brought his lips to yours and sighed against your mouth. The bastard was right and you fell forward into his embrace with just a moment’s hesitation. After all, hadn’t you just determined to damn the consequences and have this?

All the sounds around you were natural and ordinary.   
Branches lifting and falling with the wind and sending ripples through the leaves, birds setting back down in the clearing and resuming their calls, his slowing breath running through the soft hairs on your neck.   
These moments never lasted long enough to be a respite. Instead they made the weight of the world seem even heavier when you shouldered it again and it was hard not to think of them as a selfish, unnecessary luxury no matter how much logic told you you needed them. An affair with Shane might be ill advised in itself, but starting anything, no matter how shallow, was surely bad enough…

“What the hell are we doing?”

Shane shrugged.   
“I guess we’re just doing the best we can.” He pushed your head towards him and kissed your hair. “Hell, I know it’s dumb but I need…  I need this. And maybe it’s cheesy, but I can’t stand seeing you hurting and alone.”  
“You know you don’t have to say that, Shane. I’ll fuck you whether you sweettalk me or not.”

He snorted and perhaps you felt a sudden tension in the shoulder you leaned on, but he kept his tone as calm as it ever was.   
“Fine, don’t believe me. Sooner or later you’ll see I’m right.”

You parted your lips to bite back with something clever, but when you thought back you couldn’t deny that he nearly always was right in the end. He predicted a darkness no one else wanted to face and as much as you might want to put yourself against his pessimism, he had reality on his side. Did he have to be wrong now?

“Well, whatever this is, I think I like it.”

Shane kissed your hair again and breathed deeper. “Good. So do I.”


End file.
